Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat?
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: It was a crazy night with Paul and Brian, and the Hardyz mull over the events past. After Soulmates Never Die. Hardyz slash...officially warned.


Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat?

"I always knew there was something a bit off about those two." Matt joked as the night's events passed through his head.

"Yeah. But they remind me a lot of us. Don't they?" Jeff asked his big brother as he reminisced about their early days in the WWE.

"Quite a bit actually. I don't think we were quite that obvious though. I mean we had a pretty legitimate reason to want to keep our relationship secret." Matt replied holding his baby brother close.

"They just need to learn to embrace who they are and work on loving each other. Fuck what everyone else thinks, you know?"

"Yeah I feel you babe." Matt answered. "What the hell are we gonna do about Chris?"

"I got half a mind to go and fucking kill him right now." Jeff answered vehemently.

"I know what you mean. But I have a feeling that the right time will come but just not right now." Matt said getting up to close the hotel door.

"Yeah I think you're right. But let's worry about that tomorrow. Right now there are more important things that we need to tend to," Jeff purred as he sat back against the headboard, motioning for Matt to come to him, "I feel like we haven't had any time together."

"I know. With all this shit we've been dealing with. What do you say we get reacquainted with each other?" Matt suggested as he laid between Jeff's legs and kissed his lips, sucking the air from his lungs. Matt broke the kiss to sit up and strip off both his and Jeff's clothes.

"Cutting straight to the chase tonight aren't we?" Jeff joked. Matt kissed slowly down his little brother's chest, lapping at his nipples and tweaking them till they became hard and ultra-sensitive. He continued down reaching his belly button, stopping to play with the new barbell ring Jeff had bought. He tugged lightly on it, just enough for him to feel a tight pull causing him to moan deeply.

"Fuck I love this piercing." Matt admitted as he used his thumb and forefinger to again tug at Jeff's navel piercing.

"Come on Matty!" Jeff urged his nig brother to focus on more dire issues south of his belt line. Matt got the picture and moved further south, kissing the insides of Jeff's thighs while avoiding his now, very prominent erection. Jeff threaded his fingers through his purple and blue hair, nearly ripping it out from annoyance at his brother's slow torture on his body. "Matt, seriously. I can't take this shit."

"Hold on baby brother. I'm getting there." Matt reassured Jeff by grabbing his leaking member and began stroking him roughly, watching the lust growing in his eyes.

"Gods, yes Matt! Faster. Slower…not that slow, dammit!" Jeff pleaded with Matt to satisfy his undying need for him but he knew he would only have that itch scratched once Matt was inside him.

As though Matt were reading his mind, he reluctantly stopped stroking Jeff's engorged flesh to grab the lube that was always placed on the nightstand. He lubed up three fingers in haste, knowing neither him nor Jeff would last much longer, so he figured with three fingers his little brother would need less adjustment time. But before Matt could properly spread Jeff's cheeks, he felt his brother's hand on his, stopping him.

"Are you alright Jeffro?" Concern visible on Matt's face.

"I'll be more than fine if we just skip this shit and get straight to the fucking!" Jeff demanded, lust and desperation fueling his passion.

Being the loving brother that he is, Matt felt obligated to give his baby brother anything he wanted. He used the remaining lube on his fingers to slick up his throbbing cock that was screaming to be inside Jeff. Without so much as a warning, Matt buried himself to the hilt inside his lover. Jeff arched his back completely off the bed, grasping at the bed sheets, leaving behind small tears. "That's right Jeffro. Beg for it baby." Matt rolled his hips teasingly. Jeff nearly jumped out of his skin when Matt softly swiped his prostate.

"Matty, please big brother. I need you so bad." Jeff begged unable to hold out.

"Since you asked so nicely." Matt sped up to an erratic pace. He plowed away at Jeff mercilessly who was reduced to a screaming mess of moans and pleas.

Before long Matt felt that all too familiar heat rising throughout his body. He was close, and by the look on Jeff's strained face, he was too. "What do you want Jeff?" Matt asked, stroking Jeff's cock slowly.

"I wanna cum. Fuck!" Matt squeezed a tad too hard on Jeff's overly sensitized dick. "Please Matt." Jeff gave his brother his best innocent eyes he could muster through the lust that clouded them over.

Matt couldn't resist. He stroked Jeff off faster and faster, feeling him clench his walls around Matt. Jeff sat up to kiss Matt as his orgasm washed over him, causing him to scream into their kiss. Jeff's shaking body sent Matt's orgasm slamming into him, spilling his seed deep within his baby brother. Both collapsed against the pillows, sated and highly satisfied. "Mm. I missed that." Jeff yawned, already half asleep.

"I missed this right here. The afterglow, it's the best." Matt said, wrapping his arms around Jeff who laid on his sweaty, cum laden chest. The pair fell into a blissful silence and soon drifted off to sleep.

Neither one of them noticed the flashing of Matt's cell phone.

Someone had left him a voicemail.


End file.
